


Jason in the Middle

by grandebatbae



Series: Cheaters [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Jason what are you doing you perv, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Table Sex, Voyeurism, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: He's not as blind as Dick.He sees what they're doing, because in their love they are blind.The question is, does he tell his brother?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/gifts).



> PLEASE READ: Some noob asked me on Tumblr, an anonymous coward, to add "Incest" and "Pedophilia" to my tags. 1) THEY ARE FUCKING ADOPTED. A.D.O.P.T.E.D. LOOK IT UP. 2) The "pedophilia" is where, exactly? Age of consent - 16, Dami is 17, so it's not even statutory!  
> 3) This person expected the tag to be added because it's a 'DickDami' story (it's not) and the Underaged tag is 'for couples where both parties are underage' (it's not).  
> I don't know why out of all the stories on here to pick on about DickDamiPedophilia, it was mine which is A) Not even pedophilia, B) Not even DickDami and C) Had an Underaged warning, that I removed.  
> And "Incest"?? Did this anon go on EVERY single BatboyxBatboy story and demand that tag??  
> Get a fucking life anon. 
> 
> Pick on a story that is actually incest and pedophilia, like Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne.
> 
> Dedicated to Skalidra for putting my mind at ease. And for being a G.

 

 

Jason rarely came in casually, but with Roy away and his bike needing repairs, he decided to follow the others home after their patrol, coming to park his bike in the cave for some work. With Bruce out of town as well, he considered it quite a calming environment.

He'd even followed Dick upstairs, leaving the replacement and the brat in the cave. He was happy to see all of them, including Alfred, like it was just a casual, everyday visit.

It wasn't, but they were all good at pretending.

After eating some of Alfred's late night pancakes with Dick and Cass, he decided to go back down into the cave to finish up on his bike, whilst Dick went to his room to shower, having not done so already.

Cass went to her own room, leaving Jason to trail through familiar corridors back towards their place of secrets.

The cave was still cold, filled with the eerie wind and chirping bats on the ceiling. Unseen, he smiles up at them, coming to kneel down by his bike.

His younger brothers are nowhere to be found. Jason pretends it's not a shame. Instead he gets to work, grabbing a rag to clean away the nights thin layer of debris so he can find out the real problem.

It was nothing too serious. Roy could tell him more, but all that he really needed to do was lubricate the chains so that getting back to the closest base was safe enough.

Heavy boots echo through the vast cavern as he crosses the platform towards the babybat's workbench, knowing he'd find what he'd need there.

Lazarus eyes scan the oddly neat set out, looking for the bottle, when he hears voices from the showers up ahead. 

Jason doesn't move a muscle, seeing only what he needs through the gaps of the shelf. Between the tiers he can see the corridor of cubicles, dimly lit.

The door to the furtherest cubicle opens, and Jason feels his breath rush out of him as both Tim and Damian emerge, naked, grinning at each other. His frantic heartbeat only picks up when he sees Damian lean up, pressing his lips to Tim's.

Immediately the older smiles, wrapping an arm around the brat's waist, pulling their bodies together. 

As they kiss, deep and involved from what Jason can see, Damian reaches behind the taller male and grabs the one towel on the hook, before wrapping it both around them.

It's scandalous, him stuck there, watching. It's all he can do though, unable to make even the slightest of noise because both trained ears would here.

They whisper to each other as they share the towel, drying slowly integrated with kisses. When they finally get dressed, trackpants and a shirt for Tim, leggings and a sweater for Damian, they're leaving.

Jason stays pinned to the corner of the station. They walk past, not seeing him like any normal person, too wrapped with each other to behave like bats.

That was the first time

 

**◊◊**

In shock still from the entire outcome, he accepts Cass' passing invitation to stay a while, since both Bruce and Roy were out of town. He doesn't take up in his old room, too afraid of the memories there, and happily sleeps in her's instead.

There's no pretending that he's here to really make sure he hadn't imagined the scene he just...well...either hallucinated or witnessed.

The next morning, he comes downstairs to find Dick and Alfred in the kitchen, Dick staying as far away from any cooking happening as possible.

"Were are the kiddies?" Jason jokes when Dick pushes a coffee mug towards him.

"Dami usually goes down to the cave before breakfast, to train," Dick responds. Jason just nods in reply, a million ideas forming in his head of the _truth._

"Right," he answers, turning back around to leave.

"Jay," Dick whines, "Where're you going?"

"I just gotta check on my bike," he lies, feeling guilt rise like bile. Everyone is lying to their poor older brother.

Skipping the closest concealed entrance to the cave, Jason leaps up the steps two at a time, turning right instead of left, heading towards Tim's room.

He could do the dramatic thing, burst in to find them both in his replacement's bed. Or he could do the creepy thing and take an ajar door peak.

Or, he could knock, which he does.

 _Tap tap tap,_ "Timbo?" 

 _"Yeah Jay, just a sec,"_ is the immediate muffled response, calm and collected.

It takes a long time, far more than a few seconds. Enough for someone to _hide,_ is the example he uses. The door opens, revealing Tim shirtless in the same pants he went to bed with the previous night.

"Morning," he greets Jason, not feigning any tiredness.

"Hey, breakfast is nearly done. Alfred sent me to let you know. Something about having breakfast together," he lies.

"Uh- right," he responds, glancing over his shoulder into his room, "I'll be down in a few minutes. I'll just take a quick shower." He doesn't sound _sleepy_  at all.

As he begins to shut the door, Jason captures a glimpse of Damian's sweater and leggings laying on the floor beside the bed.

 

**◊◊**

Somehow they end up agreeing to watch a movie, and at that point Steph is there, babbling about how happy she is to have everyone present.

Dick requests they watch Mortal Kombat, as they set up the theatre room to accomodate them all. Jason, with his continuously skeptical eye, observes.

Upon Dick quoting the movie name Damian and Tim glance at each other with knowing expressions.

"Geez Dick, when was the last time you watched that?" Steph asks the question Jason was about to.

"I'll have you know it's been a whole week. I watched it with Tim and Dami when I got back," he says, faking a snotty look before the blonde elbows him playfully.

Tim walks over to Damian, feigning grabbing a pillow. He sees Tim whisper something and Damian glances away, face beginning to flush. Tim backs off, grinning.

Jason's fingers grip the blanket in his hands a little tighter.

They decide on Jurassic Park, because Cass is yet to see it. Jason ends up stuck between the girls, Steph on the outside, Cass in-between he and Dick. Damian is next to Dick and beside him, is Tim.

He can't _see._

Whether or not they're up to anything is not a case of wonder for long. The dinosaurs had not even broken out when Tim stood up, stating he was hungry. Damian follows with a sigh, claiming he wants tea. 

On the way out they act like they're being hostile towards each other, but in a playful tone that makes Steph laugh.

"I'm so glad they get along now. They're a riot," she grins, shaking her head and leaning back into Jason.

"Me too," Dick agrees, "there's a lot less tension."

Jason doesn't know how that idiot could be so blind when he's one of the world's top five best detectives.

"Dammit, now I'm hungry," he fakes, getting up, making certain warmth-hoarders groan.

"Make sure they're not killing each other," Dick makes the offhand comment, entranced by the triceratops on screen. Jason shakes his head when he steps into the corridor, shutting the door.

_Oh, they'll be doing something to each other._

He's about to take the stairs down to the kitchen, but something catches his eye, attached to the bannister. A little device, with Tim's Red Robin signature on the front. It takes Jason less than a second to realise how he and Damian have been hiding their affair.

Sensors, connected to that watch of his.

He uses his own equipment to scan the vast levels of the manor, avoiding all of the sensors on his way down, feeling like he's on a mission. Walking over rails like beams, scaling the walls, swinging via roof hangings, leads him to the kitchen, undetected as far as he knows.

Heavy boots make no noise, as he reaches the door to the kitchen, light pouring into the dark corridor from the window Alfred always keeps open.

Slowly, Jason _just_ edges around the open doorway to peak in, eyes trained on the kitchen.

He can see into the main area where the sink is. Damian is pressed up against the counter where the fruit bowl sits, letting out soft whimpers with Tim's body right up against his. The younger's head is turned up, fingers tangled in Tim's hair as their lips meld together.

Jason hates to say it, but they fit together well. They pull apart, resting their foreheads against one another, and smile. Damian kisses him again, before suddenly, Jason can't see him.

Because he drops to his knees.

Ignoring the twitch of his own apparel in his pants, he gets to his feet, trying to still his irritated breath before he begins a stealth walk back to the theatre room.

 

**◊◊**

One more chance.

They had _one_ more chance to prove that it was...well, that it wasn't.

He's pretending again; this time, that he doesn't already know.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Dick asks Damian, kissing his hair. They're gathered in the foyer; Dick, Steph and Cass are going to the cinemas, via Alfredmobile before he picks up some things for Bruce. Jason is going home. Who will be staying in the house? Tim and Damian. Alone. Together.

"-Tt, romantic comedies are of no interest to me, Grayson."

Dick just laughs, ruffling his cheater's hair.

"Tim?" Steph presses. He remains sitting on the stares.

He remains sitting on the stairs, shaking his head, "Sorry, going back to the Tower soon, have some things to prepare." Jason's fast eyes almost miss the saddened expression on a certain someone's face.

"Right. Well, your loss! This will be _epic,"_ the blonde says, grabbing Cass by the arm and dragging her out.

Jason had already brought his bike around to the front of the house. He mounts it, nodding at the others, avoiding any embarrassing goodbyes. They weren't on his mind, anyway. Something else was.

They wave as he drives off, helmet muffling Steph's screams. He races away, riding only a short distance, until the dip in the wood on the way back to main Gotham provides the hidden spot he knows  _so well._

Jason pulls over, concealing the bike behind the trees. He doesn't waste a second as he turns heel, starts running back towards the house.

On the way, he hears Alfred drive past, and knows _now,_ those two are alone. A minute more of sprinting and he's climbing up the dippy driveway, stalking towards the front door.

He uses his key, softly, twisting it without noise. The door does not squeak via Alfred's care of the house, allowing Jason to slip in and shut it without being noticed.

It doesn't take sonic hearing to realise what his brothers are _already_  up to.

He imagines Dick waving, giving them his charming smile. They're waving back, shutting the door just as Alfred switches on the car. The moment those wheels are stirring dust they must completely disregard everything but each other.

Avoiding three sensors on his way to the dining room, drawn by moans and laughter and whispers, Jason continues to step with no sound, once again coming to the doorway of another grand Wayne manor room.

The dining room table they had all eaten at during breakfast is being defiled.

Tim's back is to Jason, but the older can clearly see his thrusting movements, Damian give little pants and whimpering every time he moves forward. The younger is laying out, back against the table.

"Tim- Tim- _Gods_  this was all I could think about!" Damian exclaims, and Jason fights down many reactions, watching as Tim leans down to kiss him.

Tim. Damian had called him Tim.

 _"You're_  all I could think about," Tim tells him, softer, and Jason hears the sloppy sounds of their kissing. "My every thought is of you Dami."

"Then don't _go,"_ he whimpers desperately, "Stay. Stay with me, _don't go to him! That oaf!_ Ngh- Ah! Again, again _please,_ waited too long for you."

When was the last time Damian had said please, to anyone? And he hadn't even _considered_  Kon in the situation.

Jason has to duck back when Damian is suddenly yanked up, Tim's holding him to fuck roughly instead of pressing him against the table.

"Come with me then, back to the Titans."

"I- _Oh! Fuck!"_

Tim laughs, "But you can't be that loud with a Kryptonian's hearing around, baby."

"Mmh, yeah," he hears Damian breathing against what must be Tim's neck contrasting to the slap of skin, rattling of chairs and squelching.

 _God_ what is Jason _doing?_

"I'll go," Damian whisper, "Anything. Just want to be with you."

Jason had never heard the younger so _vulnerable,_ so _weak,_ so...

"I love you, Dami," Tim whispers fiercely.

"I love you too!"

So _in love._

And that just made things all the more complicated.

 

Later that night, as he held his head in his hands, talking to Roy about the horrible thing he's been witness to all day, he gets a text.

 _"Did you see it?"_ Cass had sent him.

Of course, she knew.

And neither of them had any idea on what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, animegrandeandbatbaes
> 
> KON ON THE WAY NEXT!  
> NOT ACTUALLY A good thing...


End file.
